Someday
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Awal hari masuknya Kuroko Tetsuya di sekolah barunya harusnya menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, tapi... sepertinya tidak setelah ia memergoki sepasang lelaki melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat. /RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Seharusnya ini akan jadi hari pertama yang (mungkin) menyenangkan bagi seorang remaja dengan surai biru senada dengan warna kedua bola matanya. Ya, begitulah pikirnya. Dia berangkat lebih awal atau lebih tepatnya terlalu pagi, dimana sekolah barunya itu masih dalam keadaan sangat sepi dan kesempatan tersebut ia gunakan untuk mencari kelasnya tanpa harus berdesakan dengan siswa-siswa baru nantinya sebelum upacara penerimaan murid baru.

Mulanya langkah kakinya bergerak tenang menelusuri setiap lorong dan kelas yang ia lewati dengan matanya mengamati setiap pemandangan sekolah barunya di tingkat SMA ini. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sesuatu menghentikan langkah remaja itu.

"... kelas 11 ?" gumamnya pelan seraya mendongak melihat papan identitas di depan sebuah kelas yang membuatnya terhenti.

Apa yang membuat remaja berambut biru ini berhenti? Hn, sebentar lagi kita akan tahu! Dengan rasa penasarannya dan tanpa takut akan ada semacam hal gaib atau apa, siswa baru ini menggeser pintu kelas yang merupakan wilayah kakak kelas.

"Sumimasen―"

Demi apapun, remaja ini tidak punya maksud macam-macam selain bertanya di mana wilayah kelas 10 sekaligus mencari jawaban atas apa dibalik pintu ruangan yang mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh― yeah, semacam desahan. Dan ia kini menemukan jawabannya.

Kedua kelopak matanya melebar mendapati pemandangan yang begitu nyata di hadapannya saat ini.

Dua insan dengan posisi yang layaknya tengah melakukan hubungan intim dimana ada salah satu dari mereka terbaring di atas meja dengan seragam yang hampir lepas berantakan dan yang satunya lagi sedang berada di atasnya, menjilat bagian dada orang dengan seragam berantakan tersebut.

Remaja berambut biru yang memiliki wajah polos itu hanya bisa terdiam, seolah dalam proses penyimpulan apa yang saat ini telah dilihat oleh kepala matanya sendiri.

Laki-laki dan laki-laki.

Laki-laki dan laki-laki.

Laki-laki dan laki-laki.

Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepalanya seperti roda kendaraan.

"A-ah... etto... ini― Akh! A-Aominecchi, hentikan! A-ada yang melihat!" lelaki pirang dengan seragamnya yang berantakkan itu tampak berusaha mendorong remaja berkulit gelap di atasnya yang sedang menjilati puting dadanya.

"Aomine... ―cchi!" dan― duagh! dengan sebuah sundulan di kepala yang dilakukan si pirang pada pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengakhiri acara 'panas' mereka. Serangan yang dilakukan si pirang berhasil membuat korbannya mengumpat sambil memegangi kepalanya, yeah... begitu juga dengan si pirang yang terkena dampaknya.

Kembali pada kepanikan si pirang yang dipergoki oleh si remaja biru ini, lelaki dengan wajah ikemen itu mendekati murid yang memergoki mereka dengan hati-hati.

"Ma-maaf! B-bisakah kau tidak menyebarkan hal ini― maksudku… argh! Aominecchi, ini semua gara-gara kau! Aku tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kita ketahuan melakukan―"

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun." belum selesai pria pirang itu dengan kalimatnya, remaja berambut biru ini langsung menyelanya dengan sebuah jawaban mengejutkan.

"... kau pasti ingin sesuatu sebagai imbalan tutup mulut, bukan?" sahut si pemuda berkulit gelap yang duduk bersandar di tembok ruang kelas. Insting yang bagus, tentu mana ada yang mau tutup mulut soal hal tabu orang lain tanpa syarat.

Dan lagi-lagi jawaban si remaja biru itu diluar dugaan. "Sesama jenis tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan, jadi tidak akan membuat nama baik sekolah tercemar karena salah satu dari kalian tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Permisi,"

JAWABAN MACAM APA ITU!?, batin si pirang dan si pemuda berkulit gelap.

"T-tunggu, siapa namamu?!"

Remaja yang identik dengan warna biru itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia kembali menutup pintu ruang kelas senpainya.

"Siswa baru, Kuroko Tetsuya. Yoroshiku,".

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, gaje, amburadul, ooc dll**

"**Someday"**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

"Kuroko diam, duduk tenang dibangkunya. Wajah polos, lebih tepatnya tanpa ekspresi itu tidak berubah sampai saat ini setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Melihat dari luar, mungkin dia sangat tenang, tidak ada hal berat yang menjadi beban untuknya sedikitpun. Yeah, itu dari luar. Bagaimana dari dalam?

Hancur-hancuran!

Sekeras apapun Kuroko melupakan kejadian Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki, dua senpai yang ia pergoki hampir melakukan seks itu masih melekat erat di otaknya. Baiklah, mungkin jika antara laki-laki dan perempuan itu hal yang wajar. Tetapi untuk laki-laki dan laki-laki...

Hey, Kuroko memang tidak pernah pacaran. Ya, selama 16 tahun ini dia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana mencintai lawan jenisnya oleh karena itu ia menyandang status lajang. Mungkin Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki adalah lelaki yang sama sepertinya. Tapi ia masih tidak habis pikir dan mengira, apa karena dua senpainya itu tidak laku hingga 17 tahun, mereka memilih jalan menyimpang, yaitu menjalin hubungan sesama jenis!?

Dan― oh, apakah Kuroko akan menjadi seperti mereka jika telah menginjak usia 17 tahun masih belum mendapatkan kekasih!? Oi, oi, ini pemikiran konyol!

Baru saja remaja mungil itu menghela nafasnya sambil melihat lapangan sekolah barunya tersebut dari luar jendela, ketenangan yang ia ingin rasakan walau hanya sesaat itu harus rusak oleh suara geseran pintu kelas yang terdengar kasar kemudian disusul oleh bentakan seseorang dengan nama Kuroko Tetsuya masuk dalam ucapan yang bernada kasar dari orang tersebut.

"Oi, mana bocah yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya!?"

Pem-bully-an senpai terhadap kohai!, semua murid yang baru menempati kelas mereka untuk pertama kalinya langsung berpikiran seperti itu. Tentu, pastinya dari nada ucapan seorang senpai dengan kulit gelap― siapa lagi kalau bukan Aomine, emosi terlihat jelas didukung dengan penampilannya layaknya badboy itu berniat melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada entah siapa dia yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Kurang lebih begitulah pemikiran para penghuni kelas.

"Aku tanya lagi, mana Kuroko Tetsu―"

"Aku di sini, Aomine-senpai."

Aomine hampir terperanjat kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba ia dengar berasal dari belakangnya. Ekh?! Tunggu, sejak kapan―

"SE-SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI BELAKANGKU!?"

"Sejak tadi. Senpai, mungkin akan jadi terlalu ribut jika kita bicara di sini. Sebaiknya kita pindah tempat jika kau ingin bicara denganku,"

.

.

.

"―apa aku bisa percaya denganmu kalau kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang terjadi antara aku dan Kise?"

Duk. Duk.

"Iya." oh, bukankah ini sebuah jawaban yang terlalu singkat, Kuroko? Dan ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan, apalagi kalau bukan datar itu semakin membuat Aomine ragu. Pemuda tinggi itu kini menjadi tahu perasaan khawatir Kise pada Kuroko jika bocah itu membongkar kegiatan tabu mereka. Jika itu terjadi, resikonya? Dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Itu sesuatu yang cukup membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"… Apa yang bisa kau buktikan agar aku percaya dengan omonganmu, hah?"

Duk. Duk. Suara pantulan bola basket yang Aomine ambil dari gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersama Kuroko saat ini masih setia terdengar.

Bukti? Baiklah, tampaknya Kuroko kebingungan dengan jawaban yang harus dikatakannya. Tapi memang dasar Kuroko yang selalu mengatakan seadanya, remaja polos ini hanya membalas; "Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa membuktikannya pada senpai."

Dahi Aomine langsung berkedut mendengarnya. Bola basket yang awalnya tenang dalam kuasa tangannya dilempar begitu saja di sembarangan tempat kemudian berganti menarik kerah seragam Kuroko secara kasar dalam sekali tarikan, membuat lawan bicaranya itu cukup terkejut dengan reaksi senpainya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kau ini bodoh atau apa, tapi yang jelas semua jawabanmu itu memuakkan. Aku sudah lelah mendengar celotehan khawatir Kise karena kau, maka dari itu, sebaiknya kau benar-benar menjaga rahasia ini atau aku akan melakukan..." mata Kuroko membulat begitu Aomine mendekatkan bibirnya di telinganya, memberikan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik tubuhnya." ―hal yang buruk padamu, Kuroko Tetsuya…" lanjutan ucapan senpainya dengan nada seolah menggoda kali ini berhasil membuat Kuroko merasakan ketakutan luar biasa. Jangan bilang bahwa keperjakaannya akan direngut oleh sesama jenis!

"A-Aomine-senpai aku benar-benar…"

"Hooo… jadi di sini ada yang sedang melakukan bully di hari pertama penerimaan murid baru, hah?"

Seketika Aomine dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah asal suara yang memecah suasana ketegangan di antara keduanya. Lelaki bertubuh besar dengan rambutnya berwarna merah, berdiri di hadapan mereka sambil membawa sebuah bola basket yang Aomine lempar secara sembarangan barusan. Ekspresi lelaki yang baru saja datang itu cukup menyebalkan bagi Aomine, benar-benar terlihat menantang. Terlebih lagi dari identitas warna dasi seragam mereka yang membedakan perbedaan kelas, jelas lelaki berambut merah itu adalah adik kelasnya, siswa baru sama seperti Kuroko. Menemukan hal yang menarik, Aomine melepaskan rengkuhan kasar tangannya dari kerah seragam Kuroko dan berbalik meladeni si rambut merah itu.

"Salah satu dari kalian yang melemparkan bola basket ini, kan? Ini mengenai kepalaku, bodoh." oh bagus, Aomine berpikiran adik-adik kelasnya tahun ini cukup berani melawan senpainya. Seulas seringaian meremehkan terlihat di wajah Aomine, puas dengan keberanian si rambut merah yang menantangnya.

"Aku salut kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu pada senpaimu,"

"Tsk, aku tidak peduli kau ini senpai atau apa. Bagiku kau sama saja sepertiku."

Entah ini sudah ke berapa kalinya Aomine selalu mengakhiri siapapun yang seolah menantangnya dengan perkelahian dan akhirnya akan selalu sama, dia yang selalu menang dan jika sial sebagai balasannya ia mendapat 'libur' dari sekolah. Mengalami hal itu berulang-ulang cukup membuatnya bosan. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari sekedar memukul wajah. Dan― sepertinya ia kini tahu apa jawaban yang sedang dicarinya.

"Oi, namamu?" tanya Aomine pada adik kelasnya dengan tubuh yang sedikit lebih besar darinya.

Tatapan waspada si rambut merah masih belum lepas dari Aomine, memikirkan apa yang diinginkan si kulit gelap ini darinya. "Kagami Taiga,"

"―Baiklah, Kagami… apa kau bisa bermain basket?"

"Jujur saja, itu adalah olahraga yang paling aku kuasai. Bisa dibilang basket adalah bakatku,"

Jawaban yang sedikit terdengar sombong, pikir Kuroko yang memperhatikan keduanya tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan sekedar melerai mereka pun ia tidak peduli. Ya, mungkin keberadaannya saat ini tidak penting untuk dua orang yang sedang terbakar aura tantangan, karena itu ia memilih berniat meninggalkan tempatnya untuk kembali ke kelas daripada menonton kohai dan senpai saling berkelahi.

"Hmph― bagaimana kalau kita selesaikan ini dengan basket. Jika kau menang, kau boleh memperlakukannya semaumu. Menjadikannya budak atau apapun…"

… 'nya'? siapa yang dimaksud Aomine? Saat ini mereka hanya bertiga, hanya ada Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya. 'nya' untuk siapa?

Penuh keraguan, Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya, kembali menoleh ke belakang di mana Kagami dan Aomine masih berhadapan. Dan benar saja, Aomine memaksudkan dirinya. Sangat jelas terlihat dari wajahnya yang penuh senyuman menyeringai yang ditunjukkan padanya.

"Tunggu, Aomine-senpai, aku―"

"Sebaliknya, jika aku menang, Kuroko boleh memperlakukanmu semaunya,"

"Aku bilang tunggu dulu, Aomine-senpai―"

"Tch, aku terima taruhanmu."

Terlambat. Kuroko, kau telah menjadi objek taruhan antara Aomine Daiki dan Kagami Taiga!

**To Be Continued…**

H-halo, salam kenal, minna-san! Saya orang baru di fandom ini, dan maaf ini cerita gaje-entah-humor-gagal. Dan maaf kalo chapter satu ini masih pendek. Osh, mind to repiu? Arigatou :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tahu bukan bagaimana normalnya seseorang yang baru saja memasuki sekolah barunya? Sebagai murid baru, pasti awalnya kita akan mengalami upacara penerimaan dan sambutan hangat dari kepala sekolah. Setelah itu kita menuju ke kelas, mencari tempat duduk dan berusaha menyapa murid-murid yang sekelas dengan kita untuk dijadikan teman lalu dimulailah perkenalan wali kelas sekaligus semua penghuni kelas yang pasti pada awalnya akan menimbulkan gelak tawa karena sikap malu-malu atau gugup mereka di depan kelas.

Harusnya begitu yang dirasakan Kuroko Tetsuya, tapi kenyataannya? Sangat jauh dari bayangannya.

Pertama, memergoki sepasang homoseksual. Kedua, diancam oleh senpai dengan perawakan preman. Dan ketiga yang paling parah ini adalah dijadikan sebagai bahan taruhan antara kohai dan senpai. Kuroko pikir jika Aomine menang, ia tidak akan membuat Kagami menanggung hukumannya; menjadikan dia budak Kuroko. Tapi jika Aomine kalah... oi, ini gawat! Kuroko akan menjadi budak Kagami Taiga yang sesama siswa baru, selama waktu yang ditentukan!? Oi, orang tuanya saja tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu, dan apa-apaan jika Kagami yang bukan siapa-siapa dan sebayanya itu memperlakukannya sebagai budak di sekolah!?

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi... inikah resiko mengenal homoseksual?

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : AU, Typo(s), Yaoi, BL, gaje, amburadul, ooc dll

"Someday"

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**BRUSH―! **

"K-KAU SERIUS, KUROKOCCHI!?"

Dengan sangat anggun dan lemah gemulai Kuroko mengangguk. Daripada di deskripsikan anggun, mungkin lebih cocoknya dibilang Kuroko mengangguk pasrah. Remaja berekspresi datar itu tidak terlalu mempedulikan keterkejutan senpainya, Kise Ryouta yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya di kantin. Dia terlalu menikmati segelas vanilla milkshake traktiran Kise yang nikmat. Tentu, barang traktiran itu selalu nikmat.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Aominecchi menjadikanmu objek taruhan! Tenang, Kurokocchi, aku akan membuat Aominecchi membatalkan pertandingannya dengan murid bernama Kagami Taiga itu ssu!" ucap Kise menyakinkan Kuroko.

Meski senpainya mengatakan itu, Kuroko tidak yakin. Sebelah alis remaja bersurai biru itu terangkat. "Aku rasa tidak perlu sampai membatalkan pertandingan. Aku hanya ingin minta satu hal, Kise-senpai sebaiknya menyemangati Aomine-senpai agar dia menang. Mungkin dengan iming-iming Kise-senpai mau melayani Aomine-senpai, dia pasti bisa mena― umph―"

Tangan Kise langsung menempel di mulut Kuroko, membekap remaja itu agar kalimat frontalnya tidak di dengar orang lain. Yah, dan beruntunglah saat ini kantin sedang sepi.

"Ssh― Kurokocchi ternyata frontal juga ya, a-hahaha~" komentar Kise dengan tawa canggungnya.

Kuroko masih diam. Kedua mata birunya mengamati setiap lekuk wajah seorang Kise Ryouta. Sempurna. Menurutnya, senpai berambut pirang ini sangat tampan dan tipe playboy, mungkin dia mudah menggaet wanita manapun yang dia suka. Tapi kenapa... dia menjalin hubungan sesama jenis? Terlebih bersama Aomine Daiki, si preman.

Apa mungkin jawabannya adalah karena...

Kise Ryouta adalah transgender?

Jduk! Jduk! Jduk!

Kuroko langsung membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja, mencoba menghilangkan pikiran mengerikan yang memberikan reaksi histeris pada Kise gara-gara tindakan spontannya tersebut.

"Ku-Kurokocchi!"

.

.

.

"E-eh? Jadi kau penasaran tentang hubunganku dengan Aominecchi?" ulang Kise lirik dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip cukup tidak menyangka akan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kuroko.

Lawan bicara Kise mengangguk. "Baru kali ini aku menemukan dan melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sepasang pria menjalin hubungan. Apa salah satu dari kalian tidak merinding saat kontak fisik di bagian sensitif?"

Oh, Kuroko. Wajahmu tidak sepolos omonganmu.

Kise mengusap lehernya. Lelaki itu menerawang ke atas, mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaan dari kohainya itu. "Soal itu..."

"Kise-kun!"

Lamunan Kise buyar begitu beberapa suara panggilan perempuan terdengar tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersama Kuroko mengobrol. Dan benar saja, saat keduanya menengok ke asal suara, tidak hanya satu-dua gadis yang memanggilnya. Namun beberapa dalam jumlah di luar jari tangan.

"Kise-kun~ boleh foto bersama!?"

Permintaan yang di dengar oleh Kise dari salah satu rombongan murid perempuan yang menuju ke tempatnya, membuat lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. "hhh... maaf Kurokocchi, sepertinya pembicaraan kita akan terganggu ssu,"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya mengangguk tanpa bicara apapun. Namun tanda tanya di otaknya semakin bertambah besar, sangat ingin tahu alasan dibalik hubungan Kise dengan Aomine. Lihat, jelas sekali Kise mempunyai banyak perempuan di sekolah ini yang menyukainya, sangat melenceng jauh dari dugaannya yang mengira Kise tidak laku dan akhirnya melakukan penyimpangan sosial bersama Aomine. Kuroko tidak bisa melepaskan semua ini dari pikirannya. Ini adalah kali pertama dia berhadapan langsung dengan persoalan yang berhubungan semacam homoseks seperti ini dan semua ini berhasil memancing rasa penasarannya begitu kuat.

Ah, berhati-hatilah, Kuroko. Semakin kau tertarik dengan dunia antara Kise dan Aomine, tanpa kau sadari, kau juga bisa ikut masuk dalam dunia itu.

.

.

.

Bel panggilan surga― maksudnya adalah bel yang selalu ditunggu para murid di seluruh dunia; bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang dengan indahnya. Suasana kelas baru Kuroko masih canggung. Hanya tiga-empat anak yang terlihat sudah akrab, tidak terkecuali dirinya. Daripada dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, hari ini Kuroko lebih menghabiskan sehari di sekolah barunya ini bersama senpainya. Dan anehnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Kuroko adalah bagian dari kelas barunya, yah, seperti semacam bayangan. Mulanya Kuroko menyimpulkan bahwa selama ini ia memiliki kemampuan menjadi bayangan yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun, tapi semakin lama baginya semua ini semakin membosankan. Apa guna kemampuan bayangannya jika tak ia pergunakan pada sesuatu yang menarik untuknya?

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sedikit begidik kaget mendengar suara berat entah dari siapa hingga membuatnya menjatuhkan buku tulis yang tengah ia rapikan di bangkunya. Kuroko mengerjap. Berapa lama ia melamun? Kelas telah kosong― ah, tidak. Masih ada seorang murid yang ia kenal berdiri di pintu kelasnya. Murid dari kelas lain yang juga menjadi masalah baginya, Kagami Taiga.

"Kau tidak pulang, huh?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut merah itu.

Tanpa melihat pemuda yang bertanya padanya itu, Kuroko kembali melanjutkan beres-beresnya. "Sebentar lagi," balasnya singkat sedatar mungkin.

Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "... kau ada waktu?"

Deg.

Baiklah, pertanyaan Kagami yang kedua ini membuat perhatian Kuroko tertuju padanya. Entah apalah atau mungkin memang benar Kuroko sudah teracuni dengan dunia homo, Kuroko berpikiran bahwa Kagami menanyakan hal tersebut karena dia ingin mengajak Kuroko berhubungan kontak fisik layaknya kedua senpai yang dikenalnya.

Positif, Kuroko!

Positif, Kuroko!

Positif, Kuroko!

"…Ada. Memangnya ada apa, Kagami-kun?" keputusan telah ditetapkan,Kuroko akhirnya memilih tidak berbohong.

"Baiklah, kurasa ini sedikit menyebalkan untukmu yang menjadi bahan taruhan... tapi... sebelum besok one-on-one dengan senpai kulit gelap itu, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu dulu,"

Eh? Kuroko tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. One-on-one dengan Kagami? "... tapi aku tidak terlalu pandai dalam basket, Kagami-kun." ujar Kuroko seadanya, namun Kagami tidak mempedulikannya. Seperti seekor harimau menerkam mangsanya, ia menarik lengan Kuroko, memaksanya dengan kasar agar pemuda itu bersedia ikut entah ke mana bersamanya.

.

.

.

Seringaian lebar terlukis sempurna pada wajah tampan lelaki yang tengah menindih tubuh pemuda pirang di bawahnya. Alunan melodi dari seorang Kise Ryouta, desahan manis itu semakin memacu pergerakan pinggul Aomine untuk semakin cepat, membuat Kise harus mati-matian menahan teriakan kenikmatan dengan menggigit kain lengan seragamnya yang dipergunakan untuk menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya. Sial, Aomine sialan. Tidak ada sedikitpun celah Kise untuk menghentikan penyiksaan manis ini. Tujuannya membawa Aomine ke gudang olahraga saat ini harusnya adalah bicara empat mata soal Kuroko, tapi malah berakhir dengan Aomine mendorongnya ke matras dan melakukan hal tabu seperti ini. Rutukan demi rutukan terus ia sebutkan dalam batinnya, namun percuma saja. Aomine tetaplah menguasainya.

"Ao―minechhi... nggh― berhentihh dulu..."

Aomine tidak menghentikan seringaiannya, apalagi memperlambat miliknya yang keluar-masuk di dalam tubuh Kise. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kise yang penuh peluh dan nafas hangat terus terengah keluar dari bibir ranumnya. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku tidak suka jika kau mengajakku bicara saat sedang melakukan ini."

"Ta-tapi... ini soal Kurokocchi― ahhhn…!"

"Masa bodoh dengan bocah itu," hanya balasan singkat yang ia ucapkan sebelum bibir Aomine melumat habis bibir tipis si ikemen pirang yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Kise memang kalah tenaga dengan Aomine, tapi dia masih memiliki ide untuk lepas dari jeratan si pemalas ini. Kise sedikit membuka mulutnya, dan benar saja, Aomine terpancing untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kise, berniat menyecap setiap rasa manis dalam mulut si pirang. Namun tidak seperti yang dibayangkannya, Kise malah menggigit pelan―namun terasa keras lidah Aomine. Seketika lelaki itu menarik diri dari Kise, melontarkan berbagai kata-kata penuh emosi sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hahh… hahh… hmph― sudah kubilang kan, berhenti dulu. Hhh… kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan tantanganmu yang mempertaruhkan Kurokocchi, ssu!" gerutu Kise sambil memakai seragamnya. Aomine berdecih.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menang. Lagipula jika aku menang, si anak baru itu akan menjadi budak Tetsu. Itu akan menguntungkan untuknya, bukan?"

"Yah, aku bisa terima kalau kau menang! Tapi bagaimana kalau kau kala―"

"Oi, Kise―" Kise mengerjap beberapa kali begitu Aomine memotong kalimatnya dengan sebuah panggilan. Matanya melebar menyorot senyum Aomine yang telah lama tidak pernah ia lihat, kini muncul kembali setelah setahun lamanya. Yah, seringai penuh kepercayaan yang disusul dengan ucapan,

"―tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku selain diriku sendiri…"

.

.

.

"Ka-kau ini bisa main basket atau tidak, hah!?" bentakan cukup keras dilontarkan sang rambut merah gelap pada Kuroko yang kondisinya sudah mandi keringat, padahal belum sampai 15-20 menit mereka memulai permainan basket, peluh sudah mengucur deras. Kalau ditanya soal Kagami, jelas dia memang pintar dalam basket. Sedari tadi ia aktif dan mampu memasukkan bola ke ring berkali-kali, entah sudah keberapa. Sedangkan Kuroko? Oh― dialah alasan yang membuat Kagami mencetak skor banyak. Tentu saja! Dari awal sampai akhirnya Kagami mengeluarkan emosinya, Kuroko hanya diam di tempat. Kalaupun ia berusaha menghalangi Kagami, itu pun di mata Kagami seperti seekor lalat yang kehilangan satu sayapnya. Lalu dari mana asal cucuran keringat Kuroko? Sederhana, itu berasal dari sinar matahari yang menyengat. Tidak elit, Kuroko.

"Gommenasai. Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak pandai bermain basket,"

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, ha!?"

"Kau yang tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara, Kagami-kun."

Dan adu mulut pun dimenangkan oleh Kuroko. Kagami berdecih pelan, lelah dan emosi menjadi satu akan membuat dirinya tidak terkontrol.

Pemuda pemilik tubuh besar dan tinggi tersebut berjalan ke pinggir lapangan sambil tetap men-dribble bola basketnya.

"Oi," ia hanya memanggil singkat yang ditujukannya pada Kuroko, membuat agar remaja mungil itu menangkap operan bola basketnya sementara dia duduk beristirahat di pinggir lapangan.

"... ngomong-ngomong, apa senpai..." seketika kedua alis Kagami berkelok menyadari ucapannya. Oh, rupanya tanpa sadar ia menyebut Aomine adalah senpai. Mana sudi ia menyebutnya senpai. "―tidak, tidak. Maksudku Aomine itu... apa dia jago basket, eh?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko yang juga ikut mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya.

"Entahlah… tapi sebaiknya jangan terlalu meremehkan Aomine-senpai, apalagi one-on-one, di mana kau tidak bisa mengandalkan partnermu seperti bermain dalam tim," terang Kuroko jujur. Kagami cuma bisa mendengus, sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Kuroko yang terdengar menganggapnya tidak lebih baik dari Aomine.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong... Kagami-kun,"

Kagami hanya merespon si mungil itu dengan lirikan. Kedua alis Kagami mengernyit melihat tangan Kuroko terulur padanya.

"Kita belum berkenalan secara benar. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya, kelas X-3. Salam kenal."

Demi apapun, ingin rasanya Kagami tertawa keras oleh tingkah super polos seorang Kuroko. Apalagi ia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang begitu datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Kagami membalas jabatan tangan Kuroko dengan seringaian kecilnya.

"Kagami Taiga, X-4" ucapnya tegas.

Kuroko masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Ia berniat melepaskan tangannya dari Kagami setelah melakukan perkenalan singkat yang aneh mereka, tapi muncul sedikit keterkejutan karena pemuda bermarga Taiga ini tidak membiarkannya, justru mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun―"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Apa yang dilakukan Aomine padamu? Apa Aomine menyakitimu? Membully-mu atau apa?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Kagami membuat Kuroko mengerjap heran.

"... aku tidak bisa memberitahunya."

"―EKH?! K-kenapa!? Aku menerima tantangannya demi kau, bodoh! Jadi yang kulakukan ini sia-sia, huh!?" geram Kagami.

"Entahlah, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu karena Kagami-kun datang dan masuk dalam lingkaran permasalahan kami tanpa diminta."

TI-TIDAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH!

"Kusso! Padahal aku bermaksud menolongmu dari bully-an kakak kelas karena aku muak jika melihat senpai semena-mena pada kohai, apalagi kita sama-sama murid baru!" kesal Kagami menggerutu frustasi.

Oh, jadi itukah alasan Kagami datang pada Kuroko? Hei, dia orang baik, itulah yang Kuroko pikirkan. Kuroko kemudian berjongkok di depan Kagami dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang bola basket. Si pemuda bermata biru muda itu menatap lekat pada Kagami hingga leaki bertubuh mantap tersebut merasa gugup sendiri karenanya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, hah!?" sentak Kagami dengan nada yang terdengar ada kegugupan dalam dirinya.

"Aku hanya berpikir, Kagami yang memiliki penampilan seperti orang kasar atau lebih tepatnya yakuza―" ngek, satu kedutan tampak di dahi Kagami. "―dengan alis yang aneh menandakan kau anak nakal―" dua kedutan, "―dan wajah yang garang―" tiga kedutan dan setelah ini Kagami punya niat untuk menyumpalkan handuk bekas keringatnya ke mulut Kuroko, "―ternyata kau orang yang peduli... baik hati," uh-oh!? Semua niat buruk Kagami lenyap seketika layaknya puting beliung menerbangkan kantung plastik entah ke mana setelah tahu komentar terakhir Kuroko tentangnya. Tunggu, kiasan barusan itu cukup aneh ya.

"Tch, aku hanya tidak suka melihat orang lemah dibully! Baik hati? Kau mau merayuku agar taruhan dibatalkan, hah? Tidak akan! Jika aku menang, aku akan tetap memperbudakmu―"

BUGH.

Dan bola basket yang dibawa Kuroko pun mendarat sempurna di wajah Kagami. Baiklah, Kuroko akui mungkin dengan memanfaatkan kebaikan Kagami, dia bisa membuat pemuda itu membatalkan taruhannya. Tapi sayang sekali, ternyata... well, Kuroko menarik kembali kata 'baik hati' itu dari keterangan sifat pemuda Taiga itu.

"... gomennasai. Tanganku licin, Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tentu masih bertempat di SMA Seirin, mari menyorot ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang terdapat identitas ruang OSIS. Melihat dari jarak yang dekat, sepertinya keadaan di dalam ruangan tersebut Nampak tenang. Namun tidak hingga sebuah suara keras teriakan gadis terdengar, menghentikan dan membuat rasa penasaran mereka yang melewati ruang OSIS bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang memekikkan telinga mereka.

"A-ayolah! Tidak bisakah kau mempertimbangkannya!? Betapa menyedihkannya jika ada SMA tanpa memiliki tim basket!?"

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat pendek menggebrak meja seorang lelaki berkacamata di sebuah ruangan yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, tim basket SMA Seirin yang dari tahun ke tahun ini memiliki reputasi sangat rendah di mata tim basket lainnya. Aku rasa ini akan percuma jika kita berusaha menghidupkan sebuah tim basket tanpa perkembangan―"

"3 HARI!" teriakan keras dari sang gadis mengagetkan pemuda berkacamata di depannya. Mata si pemuda itu mengerjap beberapa kali, masih cukup kaget dengan reaksi si gadis yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan tiga jari tangannya.

"Beri aku waktu 3 hari! Jika dalam 3 hari aku tidak bisa memberikan perkembangan pada tim basket SMA Seirin ini, maka kau berhak membubarkan klub milikku ini! Camkan itu baik-baik, ketua OSIS mata empat!"

Oh, lancang sekali perkataan gadis itu. Si pemuda yang rupanya memiliki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS itu hanya bisa berdiam menahan emosi di tempatnya hingga gadis berambut cokelat pendek lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Aida Riko... dasar keras kepala…"

.

.

.

Meski sudah nekat bilang begitu, tetap saja Riko tidak tahu rencana apa yang akan dijalankannya untuk kembali mendapat kepercayaan dari ketua OSIS bahwa klub basket yang ia pegang di tahun ini jauh berbeda dari klub basket di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia memiliki beberapa pemain yang tidak bisa dibilang awam, yah... bisa dibilang standart. Sebuah tim harus memiliki satu atau dua pemain yang menjadi kartu as, dan inilah yang menjadi permasalahannya. Tim-nya tidak memiliki hal tersebut.

"Kuharap ada anak kelas satu tahun ini yang memiliki bakat bermain basket..." gumam Riko dengan helaan nafas di tengah ia menyusuri koridor letak kelasnya.

"Heh, ada anak kelas satu yang berani menantang Aomine!?"

"Benar, mereka sekarang ada di lapangan, melakukan one-on-one!"

"Heeh, bagaimana bisa anak kelas satu itu akan menang? Kudengar Aomine-kun sangat berbakat dalam basket meski ia tidak bergabung dalam tim basket sekolah kita,"

Ibarat yakuza mengancam pejalan yang lewat, Riko langsung menarik seragam dari salah satu mereka yang sedang membicarakan hal tentang one-on-one antara anak kelas satu dan seseorang bernama Aomine.

"Kau tidak bohong, kan!?"

.

.

.

Layaknya sedang menonton pertandingan gulat, dua manusia yang saling berbeda warna rambut mendapat sorak-sorai dari murid-murid di pinggir lapangan yang akan menjadi saksi one-on-one antara Kagami dan Aomine. Kagami Taiga memang kurang dikenal oleh beberapa murid; wajar saja, dia masih orang baru di SMA Seirin. Sedangkan Aomine? Dialah yang menjadi tujuan beberapa murid berkumpul di lapangan basket.

Di tengah suara riuh para murid, kedua pemuda bertubuh atletis dalam lapangan saling melempar pandangan. Terutama Aomine, senyuman macam meremehkan sangat terlihat pada wajahnya.

"Belum terlambat untukmu mengaku kalah, alis bercabang."

Nguk.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL ALIS BERCABANG, HUH!?"

Oh, dasar. Dalam suasana cukup tegang ini mereka malah sempat bertengkar.

"Ahah― mereka cukup serasi juga sebagai rival, ssu~" komentar Kise yang menonton keduanya di bangku yang disediakan khusus oleh para fans wanitanya. Yah, beginilah keuntungan yang bisa kau ambil jika menjadi pujaan para gadis.

"Kuharap mereka lupa dengan taruhannya..."

Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar, entah darimana munculnya seorang remaja bersurai biru muda tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Kise. Jelas saja si pirang ini terkejut bukan main karena kehadiran seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dirasakannya.

"EKH!? K-Kurokocchi!? Sejak kapan kau―"

"Sejak para fans Kise-senpai menyiapkan kursi untukmu," jawabnya dengan enteng.

Pemuda dengan dua manik yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu mengernyitkan dahi. Sejak menyiapkan kursi? Wow, bukankah itu sudah beberapa menit yang lalu... sekitar 15 menit? Jadi selama ini ia tidak menyadari Kuroko ada di dekatnya? Oh,Kise berpikir setelah ini dia harus memeriksakan matanya ke dokter terdekat.

"Nee, Kurokocchi, kau menjagokan siapa?" tanya Kise seolah mengajak Kuroko memasang taruhan.

"... Kagami-kun. Dia benar-benar seorang pemain basket yang hebat. Kemarin, aku telah melihat kemampuannya," jawab Kuroko mantap tanpa ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya. "Meski aku menjagokannya, tetap saja aku sangat menolak jika aku berakhir menjadi budaknya."

Mendengar jawaban penuh keyakinan tersebut, Kise malah terkekeh pelan, memancing perhatian Kuroko dan membuat tatapannya tertuju pada seorang model tampan di sampingnya. "Dari kata-katamu, aku juga yakin anak bernama Kagami itu memiliki kemampuan yang hebat dalam basket. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi tidak hanya hebat dalam permainan ranjang―" dan ujung bibir tipis sang Ryouta terangkat, menunjukkan seringaian seakan ia sudah menentukan hasil pertandingan ini. "―dia jauh lebih hebat dalam permainan basket. Dan hasilnya sudah terlihat jelas,"

Kalimat Kise berhasil mempengaruhinya. Lantas kedua mata Kuroko kembali terfokus pada dua lelaki yang saling berhadapan di lapangan basket, di mana Kagami-kun telah lebih dulu menguasai bola. Namun tidak ada kewaspadaan yang Aomine tunjukkan. Aomine yang sekarang ini terlihat sangat santai, seperti hewan yang bisa kapan saja menerkam mangsanya.

"―Kagami-kun…"

**To Be Continued…**

Dan akhirnya ini cerita malah ngolar-ngalur ga jelas…. :''''))

Ah, saya sebenernya bingung mau Kagami atau Aomine yang menang, tapi juga ada ide lain yang nyagkut(?)… dan buat BL/lemon-nya? Owah, gomen kalau masih belum memuaskan, mungkin next chapter yah xD

Dan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sempatin review~

**Azure'czar** : /cium balik/ /plak!/ Iya, ini yaoi, tapi maaph belum banyak muncul yaoi-nya :'''3 Ekh? Bagus? Ngahaha, ini padahal gaje lhaa…. :'''3 yosh! Sankyuu atas repiunya ~

**Zefanya Elric** : Ufufufu~ Kuroko emang uke yang merana(?), makanya jadi bahan taruhan~ Kagami yang menang? Tapi saya jagoin Aomine noh :'''3 /nguk/ yosh, sankyuu atas repiunya~

**Fay-ssu** : Ekh? Ceritanya menarik? Padahal ini ide ngawur yang melintas ketika saya mandi XD /nak!/ yosh, sankyuu atas repiunya ~

**Mitsuki Ota** : Kasih tahu nggak ya? :p /dor!/ yosh, sankyuu atas repiunya~

**Mae and jae-chan**: Yap, ini sudah lanjut kok! Eh? Akashi? Ntar entah kapan saya bakal munculin si ganteng itu XD /nguk/ yosh, sankyuu repiunya~

**GanymadeSeth** : Yap, ini sudah dilanjut 8DD sankyuu atas repiunya~

**Jesper.s** : Yang bakal menang? Tunggu di chapter 3 ~ sankyuu atas repiunya~

**Rea** : Humornya ga jadi, saya garing bikin begituan :'''3 kalo Kagami yang menang, Kuroko jadi uke- ekh, budaknya dhing xD yosh, sankyuu atas repiunya~

**Lee Kibum** : Yooo~ ini lanjut~ sankyuu atas repiunya~

**Kagami Kagusa** : Yup, ini sudah lanjut, sankyuu atas repiunya~

Nah, thanks, minna-san~ mind to repiu? :3


End file.
